I'm Here for You
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: Sequel to I Miss You. Naruto's finally back from his trip and Sasuke's been at home, waiting for him. NaruSasu, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Smut.


**Summary - **Sequel to I Miss You. Naruto's finally back from his trip and Sasuke's been at home, waiting for him. NaruSasu, OOC, Yaoi, Smut.

**Rating** - M. Cus... You know... ^^

**Warnings- **Smut, Yaoi, Sex, Lemon, OOC, and Language.

**Author's Notes- **Thanks to TsukinoYue for the idea to make a sequel to my previous one-shot! Eh, this is my first try writing a lemon, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Every few seconds, Sasuke would glance at the clock in his room. _'11:59... 11:59... 12:00...'_

He was ecstatic. In only half an hour, Naruto would be back from visiting his parents. It's been two months since Sasuke had last seen Naruto in person, and he was dying. Besides just being ecstatic, he was horny. Horny beyond belief. He didn't think that he could even survive another five minutes, much less half an hour.

With a yawn, Sasuke opted to just sleep until Naruto came back. As much as he wanted to touch himself right now, he wouldn't. He would wait for Naruto to do that for him, to take care of the forming arousal in his pants.

A bit of doubt wormed up within him at that thought. What if Naruto didn't want to have sex with him? What if Naruto had found someone else to love? What if Naruto didn't want him anymore? At this point, he was starting to shake from fear. Two months away from each other can do a lot to harm a relationship. Sasuke felt his heart beat hard in his chest and his breaths coming out in pants. He was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

Shaking off those thoughts, he climbed into bed and lied down. Naruto wasn't that type of person. Naruto would never, ever do that to him. They were soul mates. They were each other's everything.

With a sigh, he shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep. He didn't want to think about Naruto loving someone else. Soon enough, he fell into a light slumber with a slight frown adorning his lovely face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto smirked as he found his cute boyfriend curled up into a ball, still fast asleep in their bed. '_Adorable.'_

Leaning over Sasuke, he put his arm around the Uchiha's waist and his other hand under the sleeping raven's shirt. He felt the smooth, hot skin against his slightly cool fingers. His fingers found their way to the sleeping man's nipples, circling them, stroking them, and pinching them as they turned into hard nubs.

"Ngn... Naruto," Sasuke moaned out.

"I'm here for you, babe," Naruto whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and immediately he flushed a bright red. "Naruto..." he said as he sat up, staring at the blonde.

Naruto smirked and leaned down to kiss the dazed Uchiha. Their lips met and Sasuke mewled, like a cute little kitten.

Sasuke parted his lips willingly, allowing Naruto's tongue to enter the sweet cavern, exploring every dip and cranny. His tongue clashed with Naruto's, and intense pleasure made its way through Sasuke's entire body. All doubts of Naruto not loving him were demolished at that very second. "N-Naruto... I missed you..."

"Babe, I missed you too," Naruto muttered, pulling out of the kiss. He positioned his head under Sasuke's neck and started to trail kisses down, tasting the raven's salty, yet sweet skin.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned with one hand as the other teased his hardened nipples. He was wearing black silk pajamas, ones that he had gotten as a gift from his parents a year ago. It was his favorite clothing to just relax in when he had no errands to do. He felt Naruto's hand pull off the top; it fluttered to the floor, landing on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

Naruto was still trailing soft, yet fierce kisses, down Sasuke's trembling body, stopping as he met Sasuke's nipple. A wet muscle darted out of the blonde's mouth and sucked at the dusky, hardened nipple; his left hand teasing the other.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, feeling a cold hand slide into his pants and grabbing his hard arousal. "Ngn..."

"You like that don't you?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he fondled with the Uchiha's balls with his right hand and his nipples with the left.

"Ahh..."

Naruto smirked, sliding his hand over to Sasuke's erect penis, his hand brushing over the raven's head. His eyes widened when he felt a slight moisture on the tip. "So excited already?"

"H-Hn," Sasuke turned his flushed face away from Naruto's view.

Naruto just chuckled and started to pump the raven's penis, slowly, but heartily, while he pinched the reddening nub on Sasuke's creamy chest.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried out. "I... I'm going to... Ahhh!"

"Go ahead, babe," Naruto smirked, feeling something warm and sticky against his hand. He pulled his hand out of the raven's pajama pants and licked the cum off of his fingers, seductively. "Delicious."

Sasuke was left panting with his face red, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open. "Fuck... N-Naruto..."

Naruto, after cleaning off his hand, grabbed onto the hem of Sasuke's pants and boxers, and pulled them off, revealing creamy, pale skin and a blood engorged member. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Sasuke. Now, spread your legs."

Sasuke frowned, noticing that he was fully naked while Naruto was still fully clothed. With all his willpower to not just spread his legs for his love, he snapped, "Only after you take off all your clothing!"

Naruto nodded, "Fine." He pulled of his shirt, revealing chiseled abs and tan skin. He then pulled his tight jeans off, in a slow seductive manner, smirking as he saw Sasuke flush even further. After shedding his clothing, he commanded, "Now, spread your legs Sasuke."

Sasuke complied and opened his legs, giving a splendid view of his tight hole and wet, dripping member.

Naruto licked his lips and brought two his finger to his mouth, covering it in saliva. He then positioned his finger under Sasuke's twitching hole. "Ready?"

"Yes, do it, dobe," Sasuke snapped.

"My, my, someone's enthusiastic." Naruto gave Sasuke a lopsided grin. Slowly, he slipped his saliva coated finger into Sasuke, relishing the heat. "So tight..." He added in another finger, scissoring Sasuke open.

Sasuke winced at that, no matter how many times they did it, having a finger up his ass still felt weird.

"Am I hurting you?" Naruto asked, noticing Sasuke's discomfort.

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke replied. "I-It's just been so long..."

Naruto nodded and said, "If it's too much for you, tell me. I'll stop."

"No! Don't stop!" Sasuke cried out.

"I won't," Naruto answered, leaning in to kiss Sasuke softly. He pried his fingers open, stretching the tight entrance. His tan fingers brushed over the particular spot that drove Sasuke crazy.

Sasuke shut his eyes and moaned, "More..."

Naruto smirked and brought his fingers out, before plunging them in and hitting Sasuke's prostate, albeit roughly.

Searing pleasure found its way into Sasuke's body and he moaned, widening his pale legs, "Ngh... Naruto... Again, please!"

"Not yet," Naruto said, "Bend over."

Sasuke willingly complied, a bit too enthusiastically. He couldn't stop himself from reacting this way. Sex with Naruto was the best thing ever, and he had been deprived of it too long.

Positioning his rock-hard cock near Sasuke's twitching hole, Naruto slowly pushed in, causing Sasuke to gasp in pain.

"It'll feel better in no time," Naruto reassured, noticing that his lover was in pain.

"I-I know," Sasuke panted out. "We've done this before, dobe."

"Heh." Naruto pushed in further, feeling a warm heat engulf his body. He pushed in until he knew that he had touched Sasuke's sweet spot, judging from the mewling coming from his lover.

"Ha..." Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Sasuke's prostate with strong force.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke cried out, feeling the pain-laced pleasure engulfing his body. He wanted more of it. A lot more. "Faster dobe."

Naruto pulled in and thrust in, faster than before. Each hit to Sasuke's prostate brought on a wave of pleasure coursing throughout the Raven's body.

"Dobe! Faster!" Sasuke exclaimed, his breathing coming out in fast pants.

Naruto complied, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's sweat licked hips, thrusting in and out, three times faster. His breathing rate went up from the sexual exercise that he was getting, and he felt a need for release.

"Ngnnn... Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out, his eyes half-lidded and glazed.

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke's creamy hips and thrust in and out as fast as he could for the sake of both their pleasures.

"I'm going to come..." Sasuke cried out. Unable to hold it in, he came all over his bed, pleasure overtaking his entire being. His vision blurred around him and his hearing became diluted. He couldn't even hear himself think, much less hear himself moan.

Naruto soon came, his seed spilling inside Sasuke. "Sasuke... Ahh..." he moaned out his lover's name as he felt a searing pleasure spread throughout his body. Sex with Sasuke was amazing. Two months without having Sasuke squirming under him was straight up hell. But, now that he thought about it, stopping sex for two months had made the pleasure intensify by a hundredfold.

Sasuke's vision came back to him, and he felt his insides get wet with Naruto's cum. His eye's started to droop, and he breathed out, "I love you so much..." His consciousness dimmed soon afterwards. He slumped onto the bed, with Naruto's cock still deep inside him.

Naruto pulled out, and smirked, trailing his fingers across Sasuke's spiky, damp hair. He smiled and muttered, "I love you too."

**-End-**


End file.
